<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God of the new world (Saimatsu and Oumamami) by IRLMaihiruKokzumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649991">God of the new world (Saimatsu and Oumamami)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLMaihiruKokzumi/pseuds/IRLMaihiruKokzumi'>IRLMaihiruKokzumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLMaihiruKokzumi/pseuds/IRLMaihiruKokzumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite animes is Death Note. Im trash for Saimatsu and Oumamami is my favorite gay ship so, yeah! Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God of the new world (Saimatsu and Oumamami)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Death Note AU (Alternet Universe). Allow me to say one thing though. NO ONE DIES. So no major character death. Also, this is just an idea I randomly got. I am mainly active of Watt pad but I will update here I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe its just an idea. Something that'll never happen. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Peace. Thats all I ever wanted. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p> My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I got to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Pianist along with my best friend, Shuichi Saihara. Who goes as the Ultimate Dective.</p><p> I won't lie. Peace is what I want. But some people wanna take that away and make life a living hell for others. Those people are people I feel no remorse over them. They could die in the most brutal way possible and I wouldn't even think about looking away.........</p><p> Maybe it was fate or something, I don't know. Yet my dream of peace came true.</p><p> But I have to thank three wonderful people for that.....</p><p> Shuchi Saihara.</p><p> Rantaro Amami</p><p> And Kokichi Ouma</p><p> None of this would've worked without them. And I'm thankful to know that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so that you know, this will contain spoilers for the plot of Death Note. This is just the prolauge. If you havent watch Death Note then watch it. Please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>